Le vrai visage des Héros: Leurs côtés sombres
by MarinaPotterBlack
Summary: On à toujour vu les Demi-Dieux, comme des vrais Héros, mais, sous leurs masques de grandeur se cache la follie qui chaque jours les fait sombrer un peu plus... [Série d'OS] [Trash]
1. Nico Di Angelo: Enfant Ange

**NDA:** Hey ! Je sais, je sais, j'ai déjà une fanfiction PJ en cours et une autre pas encore publier, mais ca ne va pas tarder ! : )

 **Disclaimer:** Nico Di Angelo est à Rick Riordan

 **Rating:** K+ , car c'est un peu trash ...

 **PS:** Désoler d'avance pour les fautes, mais je ne suis pas une lumiére en ortographe et je n'ai pas de Beta ! ^ ^

 **Ma page Facebook:** / / www . facebook Les-petites-Fanfictions-de-MPB-551133825064956/timeline ( sans les espaces bien-sur ! )

 **Chapitre 1: Nico Di Angelo: Enfant Ange**

Pauvre enfant, au fond c'est ce que tu es n'est ce pas ? Un gamin qui porte un blouson d'aviateur beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Et la bague qui orne ton doigt est trop lourde. Elle témoigne de ton ascendance me dit tu, mais le penses tu réellement? Non, elle représente le fait que tu es le fils du Seigneur des morts, un pion qui pourra lui faire gagner une place à l'Olympe si il est bien joué .

Et puis ton âme est noircie, tout comme ton coeur . A cause de la mort de ta soeur , c'est elle l'objet de ta déchéance, sauf qu'elle à seulement causer la mort de ton âme, le coupable de ton coeur briser c'est lui . Et quand tu y repenses c'est aussi lui qui à tué ton âme.

Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, non ... Tu n'es qu'un enfant dont l'enfance t'as était brusquement arracher, laissant ancré au plus profond de ton être de terribles cicatrices qui jamais ne guériront. Tu le sais ! Tes amis, mais peut-t-on les appeller ainsi ? Tu n'en n'es pas si sûr. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un ange noir comme ami ? Tes "amis" te dissent qu'avec le temps elles s'effaceront ou du moins se refermeront . Tu pensais que la plaie de ton coeur avait était panser ?

Pauvre enfant ! Ta naïveté est tellement enfantine ! Le fils du soleil avec ... Toi ? Toi, l'enfant des ténébres, l'enfant maudit, le Roi Fantôme . Il ne t'aimes pas comme tu as aimé. Ton coeur était si pur, tu ne méritais pas ton sort ! Toi qui aimes du plus sincére amour existant, tu n'es pas aimé en retour . C'est pour cela que tu lui as menti au Camp Jupiter, en dissant ne pas le connaître ? Tu voulais prendre un nouveau départ, tu espérais secrétement qu'il ait oublié cette fille qui à gâcher ton existence . Malheureusement tu te trompais, il ne pensait qu'à elle, ne se souvenait que d'elle, n'aimait que elle !

Pauvre ange, car c'est ce que ton nom veut dire: Di Angelo . Un ange auquel on à renier ses ailes n'es plus rien ! Ne l'oublie pas, je suis là pour te le rappeller ! Et même si je n'étais pas là, tu t'en souviendrais quand même, comment pourais tu oublié ?

Pauvre enfant qui n'en ait plus vraiment un ! Tu es devenu une ombre, l'ombre de toi même . Comme les ombres dans lesquelles tu te fonds si bien . Tu veux pleurer, mais tu n'en n'a pas le courage, tu redoutes ce que les gens penseraient de toi . Ce qu'elle penserait elle !

Ta soeur, pauvre enfant elle aussi, mais ne t'as t'elle pas abandonné ? Elle s'est occupée de toi pendant toute sa vie ! Que lui reproches tu donc ? D'avoir voulut ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant être libre ? Tu es égoiste Nico Di Angelo !

Pauvre enfant ! On ne peux rien te reprocher, aveugler que tu étais par des sentiments que tu ignorais et ne comprenais pas ! Tu accuses le fils du Dieu de la mer de tout tes mots ? N'en n'as tu pas honte ?

Non, car l'Amour s'est bien joué de toi , il à fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour rendre ton coeur noir cendre. Tu penses rennaître des tiennes comme le splendide phénix ? Mais tu n'es pas un phénix, et tu vis dans les remords d'un lointain passé et d'un amour impossible !

Pauvre enfant, mais peut-on t'appeller comme ça après tout ce que tu as vécut ? Non, je ne crois pas. Mais au fond de toi, tu n'es qu'un gamin portant sur toi comme un fardeau, un blouson d'aviateur bien trop grand pour toi et une bague que bientôt, comprenans que tu n'es qu'un pion sur l'échiquier des Dieux, tu brûleras.

Après tout, tu n'es pas un simple pion, tu es le Roi . Le Roi fantôme .

Chapitre 1 finit !

Alors vous aimez le projet ?

Reviews ?

By, MPB ! : )


	2. Léo Valdez: Fantôme brûlé par son feu

**NDA:** Heyyy ! : ) Voici un new chapitre ! Je sais, je sais j'ai mise du temps a publier . ^ ^

 **Disclaimer:** Léo Valdez appartient à Rick Riordan

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pour ceux qui suivent " Face God: Le facebook des demis-dieux" :** Normalement je poste le chapitre du mariage de Carmen et Léo, le premier de l'arrivée de mes OC au Camp et le premier de " La guerre des camps" dans la semaine ( ou ce soir, mais ce n'est pas sûr ) ! Donc, vérifier mon compte, ils ne vont plus tarder.

 **Ma page Facebook:** ( Je vais y poster les dessins de certain de mes OC demain ! ) : / / www . facebook Les-petites-Fanfictions-de-MPB-551133825064956/timeline ( sans les espaces bien-sur ! )

 **PS:** Désoler d'avance pour les fautes .

 **Chapitre 2: Léo Valdez: Fantôme brûlé par son feu**

A trop jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûlé . Même toi, faisseur de feu.

C'est ton coeur qui a prit feu en premier, puis petit à petit, l'étincelle s'est propagée et elle a finit par embrasé ton corps. Tu résites au feu mais, à la chaleur étouffante d'une famille brisée ? Non.

Tu sais que je te parles du moment oû s'est brusquement arrêtée ton enfance. Le moment oû elle, ta seule famille a disparut. Est-ce ta faute si elle n'est plus de ce monde? Je pourais te répondre que non mais, ce serait te mentir en te berçant dans de fausse illusions.

C'est ton pouvoir qui l'a annéantie. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que de grands pouvoirs méritent de grands sacrifices ? Les sacrifices, ça oui tu connais ! Tu as tout sacrifié, tu n'as plus rien...

Enfin, presque plus rien, il te reste quelqu'un : ta déesse maudite. Mais tu ne sais pas si elle va restée pour l'éternité avec toi. Tu ne vivras même pas jusque là ! Elle, peut-être .

Malgré tout tu te forces à ne pas montrer ta peine, tes troubles, tes larmes, ... Sourire permanent afficher sur ton visage, rire c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour vaincre la tristesse et le feu qui te ravage corps et âme . Mais ris-tu réellement ? Non, car rire te rappelle ton ancienne insouciance qui à maintenant était réduite en cendre.

Tout te raménes à ta vie d'avant, mais rends toi à l'évidence: tu es déjà mort ! Ton âme a était chauffée au fer blanc. Tu n'es plus qu'un corps vide qui agit comme les automates que tu prends - pardon, prenais - plaisir à réparés .

Tu as peur Léo, terriblement peur, de ce que tu es devenu, mais tu ne sais pas ce en quoi tu t'es transformé et tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Menteur ! Tu es devenue Maitre en l'art de cacher tes sentiments, de manipuler les gens et de te mentir à toi-même. Car tu sais ce que tu es devenu, malgré le fait que tu le nis ! Tu ne veux juste pas l'avoué.

Tu t'es brûlé à force de crée une image qui correspondaient à l'ancien toi ! Lorsque tu regardes tes amis, tu sais qu'elle a raison: Tu seras toujours la 7ème roues du carosse. Tout tes amis ont quelqu'un et toi tu fais semblant d'aimer, de l'aimer elle .

Tu l'aimes, mais ton coeur est meurtrie, brûler à vif, et chaque jour tu l'enterres un peu plus profondément dans un cimetiére au tréfond de ton âme qui semble, elle aussi se consommée de plus en plus, alors, n'en pouvant plus, tu finis par l'incendié, brûlant définitivement le peu de bonheur et de joie qu'il restait de ton âme et de ton coeur .

Ne te rends tu pas compte que tu es l'auteur de ta douleur ? Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, tu ne distingues plus la réalitée de l'illusion. Léo Valdez, tu as joué avec le feu et tu t'es brûlé, maintenant il est trop tard pour que rebrille le flambeau de ton âme éteinte .

Tu es devenu un fantôme du passé, revivant sans cesse les même scéne et faissant semblant que rien n'a changé, alors que tout à changé .

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 2**

Des questions sur le chapitre ?

Reviews, please ! : )

By, MPB ! 3


	3. Reyna La peur qui s'insinue dans lafolie

**NDA:** Heyyy ! : ) Ce chapitre explique qui est la fameuse voix qui "torture" nos amis Sangs-Mêlé .

 **Disclaimer:** Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano appartient à Rick Riordan .

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pour ceux qui suivent " Face God: Le facebook des demis-dieux" :** Cette Fanfiction est en pause mais seulement pour les vacances, le temps que je planche dessus . Dès que j'ai le temps je poste la Fan Fiction dans laquelle les Demis-Dieux arrivent à la colo

 **PS:** Désoler d'avance pour les fautes .

 **Ma page Facebook:** / / www . facebook Les-petites-Fanfictions-de-MPB-551133825064956/timeline ( sans les espaces bien-sur ! )

 **Chapitre 3 : Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano: La peur qui s'insinue dans la folie**

Tu as peur Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano ! Oui, je sais ton nom et tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu as peur de tes sentiments, du noir, de ton père et de tes rêves. Tes sentiments sont confus oscillant entre Persée Jackson et Jason Grace, mais leurs cœur à tout deux sont déjà prit . Pauvre préteuse de Rome qui porte sur elle la malédiction de Calypso, condamnée à aimer mais sans l'être en retour . Vous n'êtes pas si différente... Ha, si ! Elle, elle à finit par trouvée chaussure à son pied !

Tu as peur du noir ! Le noir te rappelles la cave du navire dans lequel tu étais emportée par des pirates, tu ne dois ton salut qu'à ton maniement expert des armes qui leurs ont été d'une grande utilité. Le noir te fais peur, car c'est souvent de l'ombre que surgissent les monstres. Tu as peur d'eux aussi ! Mais tu ne le montres pas de peur que l'ont voient tes faiblesses.

Ton père. Il est mort. Et c'est ta faute, fille de Bellone. Tu as commise un parricide, le crime le plus horrible chez les Romains. Tu as peur de lui, de toi, de ce que tu lui as fait et je vois qu'au plus profond de toi, tu as peur de moi aussi.

Tu es une peureuse Reyna ! Je ne suis qu'une voix qui vient te hantés, juste la voix de ton passé. Ha, tu as peur du passé aussi ? Du présent ? ET même du futur ? Surtout du futur à ce qu je voie !

Tes rêves te font peur, ce ne sont que des rêves ! Pourquoi te réveilles tu en hurlant la nuit ? Parce que tu as peur de tes rêves, de ce que tu fais dedans, et en plus la nuit il fait noir et je suis là pour torturer ton âme déjà si déchirée ! 3 de tes peurs réunies lorsque tu dors. Non, plus que ça vu les rêves que tu fais .

Tu as peur des Grecs aussi, ils sont vos "amis", non plutôt vos alliés. Ils sont moins nombreux que vous mais plus fort ! Surtout depuis que Jason à rejoint leur Colonie pour y vivre avec cette fille d'Aphrodite. Ho, tu pleures ? J'ai touchée un point sensible dirait-on ! Mais, tu as recueillis Percy dans ton Camp, alors, pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Parce qu'en cas de guerre il défendra la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés ? Ou bien est-ce autre chose ? Ne serai-ce pas plutôt parce qu'il es venu avec cette fille qui chez les Romains ne serait même pas née ?

Aphrodite te l'as dit, jamais tu ne trouveras l'amour ! Continue de pleurer, je suis là pour te faire sombré ! Tu me demandes toute tremblante, à moitié morte qui je suis. C'est simple, je suis la folie en personne, celle qui s'insinue en toi, dans chaque fibre de ton être, prête, à la moindre occasion à te détruire !.

Tu as peur ? Normal, je fais peur et tu es peureuse ! Ton courage sur le champs de bataille n'est qu'un masque si fragile qu'un simple souffle pourrait le brisé ! Mais je me dois d'admettre que tu as de la détermination et de la force . La force de ne pas cédée à un monde d'illusion, mon monde, le monde de la folie . Enfin, pour l'instant, car tu céderas, j'en fais la promesse !

Ho, je vois une dernière faiblesse à exploitée, la voila la faille de ton âme ! Tu as peur de la mort. Fille de Bellone, la mort est ton plus grand ennemi, à chaque pas, à chaque bruit tu redoutes de voir Thanatos venir te cherché. Ce moment arrivera que tu le veuilles ou non !

Tu pleures ? Tu te sens sombré ? Tu sens la folie t'emporter de plus en plus ? Tu me sens gagner ? Oui et cela te fais peur Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, car tu es une peureuse !

Reviews ? ; )

By, MPB ! ^ ^


End file.
